A la lueur d'une bougie
by LauraFanny
Summary: Fred est bouleversé par la mort de son frère Percy qui s'est sacrifier pour lui. Hermione, de son côté, coule peu à peu à cause des conséquences de la guerre et de Fred. Pourtant, une tornade rousse, une lettre et quelques bougies pourraient bien arranger tout ça. OS en deux ou trois parties.
1. Chapitre 1 - Avouer

Hermione était épuisée. La guerre avait pris fin depuis deux mois et il ne s'était pas passé un seul jour sans que des perles salées recouvrent ses joues rebondies. Elle avait d'abord pleuré la mort de Percy qui s'était sacrifié pour Fred. Elle avait finalement pleuré pour tous les proches qu'elle avait perdue, se sentant coupable de n'avoir rien pu faire pour eux. Tout le monde la voyait comme une héroïne de guerre, Hermione se voyait seulement comme une triste survivante d'un des plus gros massacre du monde magique. Pour finir, elle avait pleuré Fred. Elle s'était rendue compte qu'il comptait plus qu'un autre lorsqu'il avait frôlé la mort. Elle s'était alors sentie horrible du soulagement qui l'avait envie lorsqu'on lui avait raconté ce qu'avait fait Percy au péril de sa vie.

Oui. Elle avait pleuré Fred qui n'était plus le même. Il n'aspirait plus à grand chose, rongé par la culpabilité. Tous deux étaient des loques et le voir dans cet état lui brisé le cœur. Elle avait donc arrêté d'aller au Terrier au plus grand malheur de tous les Weasley qui la voyait comme un membre de la famille. Mais pouvait-elle vraiment continuer de le voir ainsi ? Pouvait-elle continuer à être ainsi ?

Depuis deux mois, elle ne faisait rien d'autre que pleurer. Aucun nouveau livre n'avait rejoins sa bibliothèque, aucune lettre n'avait été envoyé par son hibou. Rien. Elle se nourrissait essentiellement de pâte et de riz. Ses joues s'étaient creusées et elle avait considérablement maigrie. De fait, elle passait ses journées entières en pyjama, regardant de temps en temps la photo qu'ils avaient pris lors de la création de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Non, elle fixait plutôt d'un œil triste le visage autrefois souriant du terrible jumeaux Weasley.

Ginny, Harry et Ron avaient essayé de la sortir de cette bulle dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée, mais ils avaient échoués. La petite rousse avait eu vent des sentiments d'Hermione pour son idiot de frère mais à la vue de l'état de ce dernier, elle n'avait rien pu faire.

Au contraire d'Hermione, Fred passait son temps à lire. Il lisait tout un tas de lettre venant de Percy ou adressée à son frère pour le connaître encore plus. Il ne parlait qu'à George et mangeait très peu. La seule chose qui comptait était faite de papier et lui racontait l'histoire de son frère. Parfois, pour communiquer avec lui, Ginny lui écrivait de longues lettres où elle lui racontait sa vie et les changements qui s'y opéraient, et à de très occasion, il lui répondait brièvement.

Une fois, elle lui avait parlé de l'état d'Hermione, et ça lui avait fait de la peine. Fred avait toujours trouvé qu'Hermione était brillante et d'une beauté pur, son agacement envers lui l'avait nettement refroidis lors de ses premières années à Poudlard mais il l'avait redécouverte lors de sa dernière année. Malheureusement, il avait dû chassé la brune de son esprit pour protéger au mieux sa famille. Il l'avait vu partir loin de lui, emportant sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, une partie de lui.

En effet, Hermione avait emprisonné son cœur et il ne le savait même pas. Fred n'était jamais tombé amoureux et l'idée même le terrifiait à l'époque alors il avait tout refoulé au fond de lui. A présent, il espérait seulement qu'elle aille mieux. Le sourire d'Hermione était sûrement sa seule chance d'oublier sa culpabilité, mais il ne l'avouerait jamais. Pas même à George.

Pourtant, les comportements des deux amants changèrent radicalement un soir pluvieux. Ginny entra en trombe dans la chambre de son frère aîné, des larmes perlant sur son visage d'ange. Fred, inquiet, détourna son attention d'un des livres de Percy et l'attrapa dans ses bras. Il pouvait souffrir autant qu'IL voulait mais Ginny n'avait pas le droit. Elle était trop bien pour qu'on lui fasse de la peine. Ce fut la seule raison de ces futurs actes.

-J'ai peur pour Hermione, Fred. Très peur, elle essuya une larme.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Tu sais très bien pourquoi, elle grogna, elle s'en veut pour tout un tas de chose et lorsqu'elle règle enfin un problème, elle s'en trouve un autre...  
-Elle n'est pas comme ça...  
-Celle d'avant la guerre non, mais la nouvelle Hermione est beaucoup moins joviale. Il faut que tu m'aides. Je t'en supplie...  
-Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire, il grimaça.  
-Ecris-lui ! Raconte lui des blagues. Tout ce que tu veux !

Hermione reçu une lettre vers minuit ce soir là. Ça faisait des lustres qu'elle n'en avait pas reçu. Lentement, elle toucha le papier qui glissa sous ses doigts. Ça lui rappela les pages des livres qu'elle adorait lire à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Inconsciemment, elle sourit. Ça lui manquait un peu. Elle se déplaça jusqu'à son canapé et alluma une vielle bougie au bonbon avant d'éteindre toutes les lumières. Délicatement, elle déplia le précieux document avant de le dévorer du regard des ses yeux de lectrice.

 _Hermione,_

 _Ginny m'a supplié de t'écrire. Pour dire vrai, je n'ai pas vraiment le cœur à ça depuis la mort de Percy mais elle pleurait. Tu sais très bien que les jumeaux Weasley ne résistent pas aux larmes de crocodile de leur petite sœur bien longtemps. Enfin. Techniquement, je suis sensé t'écrire des blagues mais je n'en ai aucune sous le coude. Elle m'a dit que tu allais mal et pour être tout à fait sincère, ça fait de la peine de le savoir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es comme ça et je peux simplement te dire que ça n'en vaut pas la es une fille géniale et tu mérites d'être heureuse. Alors dit à ce problème d'aller se faire voir ! - George me dit qu'il est de mon avis -_

 _Je ne sais plus trop quoi dire à part que tu me manques. Incroyable, non ? La miss-je-sais-tout qui râlait après moi à cause de mes bêtises à Poudlard me manque. Ouais, moi aussi j'ai du mal à le croire._

 _Tout ça pour te dire que t'as intérêt à aller mieux. Passe au Terrier pour nous voir, la maison paraît tellement vide dans Percy et toi. Alors fait moi plaisir, vient manger ce soir – maman me supplie de te dire qu'elle va préparer ton plat préféré -_

 _Tendrement, Fred._

Fred venait de lui écrire. Hermione était encore sous le choc. En fait, de tous les Weasley, Fred était le seul à ne pas avoir essayé de la faire revenir, même George avait tenté, à sa manière, de la garder prêt d'eux. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et décida que pour lui, pour une fois, elle retournerait au Terrier. Juste le temps d'un dîner. Après tout, ils lui manquaient tous aussi. Surtout Fred. Ginny, Ron et Harry un peu moins vu qu'elle les voyait régulièrement transplaner dans son salon.

Alors qu'Hermione approchait de la maison familiale des Weasley, elle fut surprise de ne voir qu'une seule lumière dans la cuisine. Elle était faible et bien éloignée de ce qu'elle connaissait du Terrier. Stressée et peu sûre d'elle, elle frappa trois coup contre la porte. C'est George qui vint lui ouvrir. Après la guerre, ils étaient revenue au domicile de leur parent pour une durée qui se voulait indéterminée. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, il la prit dans ses bras en hurlant à tout le monde qu'elle venait d'arriver.

« -C'est bon George, ils ont compris, je crois, dit-elle en soupirant de gêne.  
-Pas tous ! Fred n'est pas descendu, regarde ! »

En effet, le salon, illuminé par des bougies,comptait le doux regard des parents Weasley ainsi que les cheveux roux de Ron, George et Ginny et les petites lunettes d'Harry mais le jumeaux de George n'avait pas fait acte de présence. Un peu déçue, elle haussa les épaules et salua tout le monde d'une accolade.

« -Tu as maigrie ! Ronchonna Molly.  
-Je ne manges pas beaucoup, murmura Hermione honteuse.  
-Maman, laisse-là un peu, râla Fred en arrivant. »

La brune lui offrit un petit sourire mais le repris rapidement avant de reprendre son masque habituel.

« -Je peux te parler ? Lui demanda-t-elle. »

Il hocha la tête et lui indiqua l'étage des yeux. C'était étrange de le revoir après autant de temps passé loin de lui. Ses cheveux étaient plus loin et son visage plus fin. Il avait l'air plus maigre lui aussi et flottait dans le pull que Molly lui avait offert il y a de cela trois ans. Il entra dans sa chambre et elle fit de même. Jamais elle n'avait mis les pieds dans l'entre des jumeaux. Elle se les imagina confectionner leur premières inventions. Ça la fit sourire.

« -Tu voulais ?  
-Te remercier, pour ta lettre. Ça m'a fait plaisir.  
-Oh... comme j'ai écris, c'est Ginny qui...  
-Non. Elle le coupa. J'aime à croire que ce n'est qu'une excuse et que tu en avais envie, elle baissa la tête. »

Fred fronça les sourcils. Est-ce qu'elle insinuait qu'elle voulait un peu d'attention de sa part ?

« -Tu sais pourquoi j'ai coulée après la guerre ?  
-Non, il hocha la tête comme pour affirmer ses dires.  
-D'abord, j'ai eu de la peine pour Percy et ta famille. Ça me faisait mal de vous voir aussi triste, ce qui était normal, mais j'étais vraiment peinée pour vous. Puis il y a eu la liste des morts et des proches que l'ont a perdu en plus de lui. Ça m'a achevée. On nous traitait, Harry, Ron et moi comme des héros et ça me dégoûtait. Des gens sont mort pour que l'ont soit en vie et on nous félicitait de ne pas être tombé. Je suis heureuse d'avoir survécu mais parfois j'aurais préférée être morte au combat, au côté de Lupin et Tonks par exemple.  
-Hermione...  
-Non, laisse-moi finir. Ça me fait encore du mal de penser à ça. Mais ce n'est pas le pire. Le plus douloureux, ça a été de te voir dévoré par la culpabilité suite au décès de ton frère. J'avais besoin de te voir sourire, d'entendre ton rire pour remonter la pente et tout comme moi, tu coulais. J'en avais marre d'être la Gryffondor forte et courageuse, alors j'ai baissé les bras et je me suis enfermé dans une bulle de douleur. Ta lettre... je l'ai vu comme un appel vers la lumière, même si tu me disais clairement que pour toi, rien n'avait changé.  
-Je ne comprends pas...  
-Moi non plus, elle baissa les yeux. Je sais seulement que je ressens des choses pour toi et j'ai pas de mot pour expliquer ça. Ces trucs m'ont fait couler en même temps que toi et pour une raison inconnue, ce sont eux qui m'ont fait venir ce soir.  
-Tu es en train de me dire quoi là ? S'offusqua le rouquin. Je viens de perdre mon frère, Hermione ! Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça !  
-Tu n'as jamais eu le temps, elle soupira, et ça va faire deux mois Fred. Deux mois.  
-C'est court ! S'indigna-t-il comme pour se rassurer.  
-Non, c'est long, très long quand on se fait piétiner le cœur par un idiot bouleversé. »

Sans rien dire, elle sort de la chambre et descend à la cuisine où se trouve le reste des Weasley.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Accepter

Hermione n'avait pas parlé à Fred de tout le repas, fuyant ses regards, ignorant les coups de pied qu'il lui donnait sous la table. Elle avait joué la comédie, montrant à tout le monde une jeune fille pleine de joie et qui se portait beaucoup mieux qu'avant. Mais ce n'était qu'un leurre. Fred avait raison dans sa lettre. Elle ne devait pas se torturer pour rien. Elle avait droit au bonheur et devait envoyé ses problèmes se faire voir. C'est pour ça qu'elle essayait de ne pas penser aux morts de la guerre. C'est pour ça qu'elle lui avait tout raconté. Elle voulait se débarrasser de son plus gros problème. Lui.

Elle se trouvait à présent dans son appartement en plein quartier moldu à Londres. Elle avait rangé son domicile, ouvert les fenêtres et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait pris soin d'elle. Le dîner de la veille l'avait pas mal chamboulée mais voir Ginny aussi rayonnante face à elle et Arthur et Molly heureux de la voir lui avait donné du baume au cœur. Elle voulait aller mieux pour eux. Alors elle faisait semblant que tout aller bien, espérant qu'un jour, ça ne soit plus un mensonge mais la vérité.

Fred, lui, n'avait pas lu une seule lettre de Percy depuis sa discussion avec Hermione. Il avait du mal à croire qu'elle puisse s'intéresser à lui. Parce que c'était bien ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait passé sa soirée à essayer de lui parler mais elle l'avait ignoré pour partir rapidement une fois le repas finit. Depuis, il ne pensait qu'à elle. Ça aurait été se mentir de dire qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas. Mais avait-il droit de vivre comme un garçon normal alors que son frère était mort pour lui ?

« -Arrêtes de te prendre la tête Freddie, lui indiqua George.  
-Tu avais remarqué ?  
-Qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de toi ? Fred hocha la tête. Ouais. A la minute où j'ai vu son visage se déformer quand elle apprit que tu étais passé à deux doigts de la mort.  
-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?  
-On venait de perdre Percy, souffle le rouquin.  
-Et après ?  
-Tu ne m'aurais pas cru. Comment aurait-elle pu craquer pour un mec comme nous ? C'est tout ton contraire, enfin, jusqu'à la fin de la guerre bien sûr. Là, vous étiez identique. Deux loques humaines.  
-Nous deux, ça ne marcherait pas.  
-Je ne t'avais jamais vu baisser les bras aussi facilement, il lui sourit et sortit de leur chambre. »

Fred souffla et se replongea dans ses pensées. C'était vrai, comment une histoire entre eux pourrait marcher ? Et puis, pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas de penser à elle ? Il devait penser à Percy ! C'était lui sa préoccupation, la seule qu'il avait le droit d'avoir. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, épuisé. Son frère lui manquait et Hermione le tourmentait. Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

« -Hermione vient de m'envoyer une lettre, d'abord je vais te remercier parce que je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais elle est presque comme avant. Ensuite, je vais te dire de te bouger les fesses parce que ma meilleure amie est amoureuse de toi et qu'il est hors de question qu'elle refuse de venir ici pour ne pas te voir ! »

Il voulu lui répliquer qu'il n'y pouvait rien et qu'Hermione avait arrêté de venir les voir avant même qu'il sache pour les sentiments de la brune mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. Il préféra baisser la tête et ignorer sa petite sœur. Seulement la rouquine ne l'entendit pas de cette manière et se plaça devant lui, furieuse.

« -George m'a dit qu'elle te plaisait, me demande pas comment il le sait, instinct de jumeaux sûrement, et que tu te privais à cause de Percy. Sache juste qu'il t'a sauvé pour que tu vives, pas pour que tu te morfondes dans le chagrin. Il nous manque à tous et je ne le remercierais jamais assez de t'avoir sauvé, parce que t'es mon grand frère et qu'avant tu me comprenais parfaitement, tout le monde lui est reconnaissant mais à l'inverse, personne ne t'en veux ! Si Hermione peut te refaire sourire, s'il te plaît, laisse la faire. »

L'ancienne Gryffondor ouvrit un livre et entreprit de le lire jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit épuisée. La lecture lui avait un peu manqué. Alors comme pour se remémorer de doux souvenir, elle entama sa lecture de « L'histoire de Poudlard », un sourire aux lèvres.

Ça, c'était son plan pour la journée, mais Fred en décida autrement lorsqu'il frappa à sa porte. Lorsqu'elle le découvrit devant chez elle, le visage totalement perdu et un bout de parchemin à la main, elle fronça les sourcils.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Elle lui demanda.  
-C'était toi ?  
-Qui ça ?  
-Après la guerre, j'ai reçu une lettre. Une seule et unique. C'était toi ? »

Elle eut hoquet de surprise. Hermione avait totalement oublié cette lettre. Un peu avant de sombrer comme le jeune homme, elle lui avait envoyé un parchemin rempli d'espoir, lui indiquant qu'elle voyait en lui un homme merveilleux et que même si elle pleurait Percy, elle lui serait éternellement reconnaissante pour son sacrifice. A la fin, elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait, seulement, elle n'avait pas signé.

« -J'avais oublié cette lettre, ça fait si longtemps... souffla-t-elle.  
-Je ne l'ai jamais oublié. J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois l'auteur de cette lettre, il rit nerveusement, tu sais que pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu en enverrais une autre ? Je pensais que tu étais la personne qui pourrait me sortir la tête de l'eau.  
-Mais il n'y en a jamais eu d'autre, elle baissa la tête.  
-Je peux entrer ? »

Hermione se déplaça sur la droite et laissa passer le beau rouquin. Le souffle coupé, elle ne savait absolument pas comment sa journée allait se dérouler. Pour une fois, elle ne contrôlait rien et ça l'effrayait. Elle referma la porte et indiqua de la main le salon, pour qu'ils puissent s'installer tranquillement.

« -Pourquoi t'es venue ? Elle demanda. Tu m'as bien fait comprendre hier soir qu'il ne se passerait rien entre nous.  
-Tu as lâché une bombe Hermione, il souffla, il fallait que je le digère. Surtout que la mort de... la mort de mon frère est toujours dans mon esprit.  
-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu es là. Ne viens pas me faire croire que tu as finalement des sentiments pour moi... Je ne te croirais pas du tout.  
-Hermione... »

Elle secoua la tête. Imperturbable. Il soupira. D'un coup de baguette, il éteignit toutes les lumières et alluma deux bougies posées sur la table du salon à côté d'eux. Il plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione et se rapprocha d'elle.

« -Je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant que je suis aussi amoureux que toi. Mais je t'aime bien, tu me plais beaucoup même ! George m'a largement fait comprendre, Ginny aussi d'ailleurs, que j'aurais tord de ne rien essayer avec toi.  
-Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche surpris avant de la refermer. C'était elle qui lui avait fait des avances, elle qui l'avait sortie de sa léthargie, bien qu'il en soit encore surpris, elle qui avait tout déclenché. C'était elle qui avait mis un bazar monstre dans sa tête et qui se devait d'y remettre de l'ordre.

Hermione le fixa un moment. Elle aimait tellement ses beaux cheveux roux, ses yeux noisettes la faisaient fondre. Mais ce qu'elle aimait par dessus tout, c'était son sourire enfantin qui illuminait directement une pièce. Malheureusement pour elle, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

« -Tu... tu ne veux pas ? Une petite lueur s'éteignit dans ses yeux.  
-C'est compliqué.  
-Non, tu es compliquée ! Il s'exclama. Tu réfléchis beaucoup trop, il soupira.  
-J'ai peur que tu t'écroule à nouveau, je n'ai pas la force de me battre pour nous deux, j'ai à peine la force de me battre pour moi. »

Il se rapproche encore plus d'elle et posa ses mains sur les siennes. Un dernier espoir collé au visage, il exerça une petite pression dessus.

« -On se battra à deux.  
-Je ne sais pas. »

Il ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir. Jouant sa dernière carte, il déposa ses lèvres sur celle de la brune, priant pour qu'elle ne le repousse pas. Hermione fut surprise mais prolongea le baiser en fermant les yeux. Elle s'accrocha à la nuque du jumeaux qui détenait son cœur avant de s'éloigner doucement.

« -D'accord. »

A la lueur d'une bougie, le rouquin embrassa tendrement celle qui pourrait désormais appeler : sa petite amie.


	3. Chapiter 3 - Aimer

**TROIS ANS PLUS TARD**

 _Cher Percy,_

 _Je t'écris ces quelques mots en espérant que tu pourras les lire de là où tu es. Si ce n'est pas le cas, j'aurais au moins l'impression que c'est le cas. Je voulais te remercier. En trois ans et deux mois, je ne t'ai pas remercier une seule fois pour m'avoir sauvé parce que je ne comprenais pas ton geste. J'étais perdue et tu me manquais. J'avais l'impression d'être un imposteur, comme si j'avais pris ta place. Alors merci, merci infiniment. Grâce à toi, j'ai vécu les choses les plus formidable de ma vie._

 _Tout d'abord, George et moi avons repris notre boutique que nous avions arrêté un peu avant la bataille de Poudlard. Je pense que c'est ce qui m'a vraiment fait revivre et du coup, ça a fait du bien à George, qui est d'ailleurs en couple avec notre employée : Verity. Ne t'en fait pas, je surveille tout ça._

 _Ensuite, j'ai moi-même trouvé l'amour au près d'une personne que tu aimerais sûrement parce qu'elle partage ton amour pour les études et les règlements, même si elle les enfreint souvent. Je te parle d'Hermione. Elle est formidable. Je pense souvent qu'elle est trop bien pour moi, que fait-elle avec un homme comme moi ? Mais elle est toujours là pour rappeler qu'elle m'aime et qu'au contraire, je suis parfait pour elle. Je crois que c'est la première à me qualifier de parfait pour quelque chose, quelqu'un entre autre._

 _Hermione et moi allons nous marier dans quelques mois. J'attends ça avec impatience même si j'appréhende un peu. Cependant, pas pour les raisons qu'on pense. J'ai peur de ne pas être un bon mari. Je veux tellement la rendre heureuse que j'ai peur de ne pas y arriver et le pire de tout : j'ai peur de la décevoir._

 _J'aurais aimé que tu puisses venir pour ce jour de fête et c'est pour ça que je t'écris. Je pense que d'un côté, tu seras avec nous. Tu seras dans nos cœur en tout cas._

 _J'ai une dernière nouvelle à t'annoncer : Hermione est enceinte. Dans quelques temps, un petit rouquin ou une petite rouquine risque de venir compléter la famille Weasley. Une famille a qui tu manques beaucoup. Sache que je l'élèverais en lui indiquant le sacrifice que tu as fait. Tu es un héros, mais comme pour la plus part des héros, ton histoire se fini de manière tragique._

 _Ton frère, Fred._

« -Tu es prêts ? Lui demanda Hermione. »

Fred était dos à elle et c'est pour ça qu'elle passa ses mains dans son dos, les faisant lentement glisser vers le torse du jeune homme. Elle déposa un doux baiser sur la tempe du rouquin.

« -Oui. Il me manque, Hermione, il souffla.  
-Je sais, Fred...  
-Enfin ! Pensons plutôt à cette belle journée, il sourit.  
-Ce n'est pas trop étrange pour toi de voir que George va se marier.  
-Un peu, mais après tout, je vais épouser la plus merveilleuse des sorcières.  
-Je t'aime, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser. »

Il la tira vers lui pour qu'elle se mette sur ses genoux. Tendrement, il passa sa main sur le ventre déjà bien rond de sa futur épouse. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un être humain était en train de se former à l'intérieur. Il sourit, heureux du tournant que sa vie venait de prendre. Jamais il n'aurait imaginer tout ça. Lorsqu'il était enfant, son seul but était de rester insouciant, à présent, il avait l'insouciance qu'il désirait dans son magasin de farces et attrapes et la stabilité qui l'avait toujours effrayé dans Hermione et leur futur enfant.

« -Il va avoir un père génial, lui sourit-elle  
-Tu le penses vraiment ? Demanda-t-il peu sur de lui.  
-Bien sûr ! Je ne comprends pas que tu ais encore peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. »

Il lui sourit sincèrement avant de l'amener à la cheminé pour qu'ils puissent se rendre au terrier où le mariage de son frère avait lieu.

« -Fred ? L'interpella Hermione une fois arrivée.  
-Oui ?  
-Ce sont des jumeaux. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grands ainsi que sa bouche. Il la serra fort dans ses bras avant de transplaner dans la chambre de son frère pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Deux secondes plus tard, il se trouvait à nouveau aux côtés d'Hermione.

« -Je peux proposer un prénom ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
-Bien sûr.  
-Tu es d'accord qu'on en nomme un Percy ?  
-Ce serait un plaisir de donner le nom d'un héros à l'un de mes fils. »

Derrière eux, Molly les regardait tendrement, heureuse de la vie que menait son fils, heureuse de la femme qui l'épouserait bientôt. Mais ce qui la rendait encore plus satisfaite, c'était d'apprendre que de nouveaux jumeaux Weasley arpenterait bientôt le domaine familial.


End file.
